The Power of the Heart
by Fractured Reflections
Summary: A Re-working of A Hearts True Power; AU Normally, when new people move into a private subdivision, such as the Fiern Orchard, which to no one's surprise was not, at any time, an actual orchard, the locals usually knew about it beforehand. This time however, proved to be different. Multiple Pairings. Rating may be subject to change.


**Fractured Reflections: Hey everyone, I changed my pen name and began re-writing the story A Hearts True Power, starting with this chapter actually. Enjoy! **

**The New Girls**

The Destiny Islands were always a quiet place, and despite their lack of change or variety, the residents preferred it that way. Of course, that's not to say they didn't love to gossip. As a matter of fact, for some of them, that was all they ever did. There wasn't a single soul in town that hadn't heard about Cloud and Tifa Noland's Coliseum days, or that Tidus Zanarkand had shared a Paopu fruit with Yuna Gullwing. However, when a place manages to stay the same for as long as the islands had, when change did occur it was bound to be huge.

One day, the islands' gossip had failed them. Normally, when new people move into a private subdivision, such as the Fiern Orchard, which to no one's surprise was not, at any time, an actual orchard, the locals usually knew about it beforehand. This time however, proved to be different. In fact, nobody even knew the lot had been purchased until construction started. This, of course, was exactly what the new residents had planned on. They didn't want gossip because they didn't want anyone knowing who they were. Instead they were looking to give their children a chance at a normal life, something they themselves gave up years ago.

A week had passed after the furniture had been brought in; the town's anticipation was at its boiling point, when the new residents finally arrived. To the townspeople it probably appeared to be a single mother with three daughters when it was actually Aqua Grieton, a blue haired woman of twenty-five with similarly colored eyes wearing a light blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes, and her two nieces, Xion, a black haired girl of fifteen with blue eyes and wearing a black t-shirt, olive capris, and white tennis shoes, and Kairi Aether, a red headed girl of fourteen wearing a white shirt with a pink floral design on her left shoulder, blue jean capris, and pink tennis shoes; also present was the girls' youngest aunt of sixteen, Yuffie Aether, wearing a black sleeveless shirt under a forest green vest that stopped at her navel, tan shorts and green tennis shoes. Earlier that day Aqua had called her old friend, Terra Masters, to set up an appointment to discuss security measures. They were twenty minutes late.

However, it wasn't Terra who was waiting for her; it was a pair of teenage boys, about the same age as her nieces. The one of fourteen with the wild spikey brown hair and blue eyes was wearing a black and red hooded short sleeved jacket over a black shirt and shorts; he was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves and large yellow shoes. The other, the one of fifteen with silver hair and aquamarine eyes, was wearing a tan vest with yellow detailing over a white sleeveless shirt, faded blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a large armband. "Wait in the car. I'll be right back." Aqua said to her nieces and their other aunt. She stepped out of the AC of the car and into the tropical island heat and called out, "State your names and business." She was very cautious when it came to the safety of her family, and she let it show in her voice. To her surprise the boys were none other than Riku Masters and Sora Noland, the relatives of good friends.

"I'm quite sure you know who we are. As for business, that is precisely why we're here. We've been put in charge of security measures here." Riku replied with an all serious tone. Sora nodded, slightly behind Riku as he looked at the passengers of the car. "Until those measures are in place, you can expect one or both of us to be present at the residence. We've taken the liberty of having keys made for our convenience, and as you know this one's on Terra." he added before smiling, "Other than that you can think of us as irritating guests who just won't leave."

"It's an honor to finally meet you. I know we've seen each other at meetings but we've never actually met. Sora Noland, Junior Agent of the KH: DIA." Sora added with a goofy grin. Aqua nodded and turned to the car letting the girls know it was okay to get out. Xion, who had been riding in the front, grabbed the keys. The three stood next to the eldest female. "I'm Sora Noland. I'm here to make sure everything is safe, but, if you want, I can be your friend too." he said shaking each girl's hand. "My ever-so-serious friend, here, is Riku Masters." Sora added patting Riku on the shoulder.

The youngest of the three and the only one with red hair spoke first, "I'm Kairi, nice to meet both of you. This is my sister, Xion, and my aunt, Yuffie." She said pointing out each respective person. "If I'm correct we'll be attending the same school as you. You wouldn't mind if we tagged along with you there, would you?" she asked with a slight pleading tone. Aqua rolled her eyes. Flirting with the first guys she met was probably one of the most dangerous things Kairi could have done, had those boys not been the children of Terra Masters and Cloud Noland.

"Well, given that you're the only one in my grade I would be honored to show you around. Riku is a senior, so I'm sure he'd be glad to help you two out." Sora answered with a grin. Riku cleared his throat and opened the door letting everyone in. "Right best get you all out of the heat until you can adjust." he stated seriously as he ushered in the last.

Inside it was nice and cool. The walls were a light cream color and the floors were mahogany hardwood flooring. There were stairs that led off of the foyer to the bedrooms, down the hall to the right was the family room, to the left the entertainment center, slightly farther down the hall split and led to the kitchen, dining room, laundry area, and maid's quarters on the left and bathroom, backyard, basement, and garage to the right.

In the backyard was a large pool equipped with diving board and water slide. Surrounding that, there were three tables to fit four, covered by umbrellas, ten poolside chairs, and a refreshments bar, yet to be stocked. Further out was a sandy beach with volleyball net, more chairs, and tables. There was an outdoor shower/bathroom area as well right next to the hot tub located to the left hand side.

The basement was built for parties, with a couple of tables, a nice large couch in front of an 80in 1080i 3DHD TV, a pool table, and a snack bar. There were even two extra bedrooms and the same number of bathrooms. The upstairs however was built for comfort. There were eight bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. Three of those were guest rooms. There was a laundry shoot at the end of the hallway directly above the laundry room.

The party was currently situated in the dining room and Aqua had just returned from getting everyone a glass of lemonade. "So, from what it sounds like you two might as well pack some things and stay in our guest rooms for a few days. And until we get the house fully functional what with our missing butlers and maid, I guess we'll be ordering takeout." she said as she sat down. "Know any good places?" she asked the boys. They immediately gave her a list of different takeout restaurant numbers.

When everyone settled on pizza, four large stuffed crust pizzas; one only cheese for Kairi and whoever else wanted a few slices, two meat lovers, and one pepperoni and pineapple. The boys left to bring their belongings over and after fifteen minutes the noise of two motorbikes roared into earshot only to cease seconds later. There was a knock on the door and Aqua checked to see that it was in fact Sora and Riku outside, she let them in only to see a third very familiar blonde boy, wearing a white short sleeved jacket with checkerboard detailing over a black zip up vest, black and tan khakis, grey, red, and black shoes, a pair of rings, and a checker wristband, jogging up behind them with a few bags of his own. "Well, hello Roxas Noland. It seems your cousin wasn't very polite in making you walk, or asking if I would be okay with you staying here." she made to shoot Sora a look, but Xion stepped out the doorway only to run and hug Roxas quickly.

"I invited him; once I found out he had moved here too, that is." she said defiantly as she held his hand. Sora had been surprised that Roxas hadn't said anything. He hadn't known that Roxas had moved to the island. "He, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are staying with Hayner's father this year. Because of the incident a few months ago with Seifer's gang." she continued pulling Roxas, and indirectly everyone else, inside.

"He hadn't even told me he was staying here…" Sora muttered surprised, before breaking out into a grin and hugging his cousin. "Welcome to the Islands! I'm glad you're here man. Might give us an edge in the Struggle League this year." he laughed as they separated. "We do have to get you a vehicle though… Maybe Grandpa Cid might have something for you…" he mumbled before pulling out his cell and calling up Cid Noland, the owner of the Gummi Corporation, in charge of the creation of motor vehicles and space craft everywhere.

The doorbell rang suddenly and Aqua went to check, the pizza had arrived. She paid and took the pizza before retreating into the dining room. Everyone followed but Sora, who was still on the phone, hung back in the hall. They began taking seats at the rectangular table. Kairi sat to the left of the door on the opposite side of the table, Xion directly across from the door, and Roxas to her left. Yuffie sat across from Roxas and Riku sat next to her. When Sora entered he sat at the table head to the left of the door. Aqua set out the pizza boxes so that everyone could reach their preference. Then she went to the kitchen to get plates, when she returned she sat at the table head to the right of the door.

Kairi and Sora took a piece of cheese pizza each, Xion and Roxas took a slice of meat lovers each, Aqua also took a slice of meat lovers, and Riku and Yuffie both reached for the largest slice of Pepperoni and pineapple in the box. Their eyes narrowed before he snatched it up seconds before she could reach, however before he could get the piece to his mouth she vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the same puff of smoke, right in his lap, to bite the slice he was holding. Sora and Riku looked shocked, mostly about the smoke teleporting thing, but a bit because she was sitting on Riku.

She gave him a grin before grabbing the slice from his hand and sitting back in her own chair. When she swallowed the bite she stated, "You don't want to mess with The Great Ninja Yuffie!" Riku finally came out of his shocked state and laughed before grabbing another piece. Aqua just sighed; these three girls would be a handful. They continued to eat lunch in peace before everyone drifted. Aqua, Kairi, and Sora all decided to go swimming. Sora wore his blue wave patterned swimming trunks, Kairi wore a pink bikini, and Aqua wore a marine bikini. Riku and Yuffie headed down to the basement to play a few video games, and Roxas and Xion went to watch a few movies.

"You just don't learn do you?" Yuffie taunted as she once again killed Riku's character in Black Ops II. He couldn't seem to find her and she kept killing him. He would have been really irritated if he hadn't been too busy checking her out. "You're never going to get any points if you keep letting yourself get distracted." she grinned devilishly and he knew he had been caught. He blushed and covered his eyes with his hand. She giggled and he felt the weight on the couch shift and when he uncovered his eyes her face was right in front of his. She probably was expecting to scare him but instead he felt compelled to lean forward, and he did. He kissed her and with the surprise evident on her face, that was definitely not the intended effect, but before he could pull back she returned the kiss for a moment. That moment was all he needed for a grin to spread across his face.

She sighed and fell back onto the couch with a smile on her face as well. "How about we go see how the others are doing in the pool?" he asked, simply so that he could avoid the temptation of repeating his actions too early. She nodded and they headed off to change. She came down wearing a black bikini and Riku came down wearing a pair of yellow trunks. Before he could head out the back door she grinned and tugged on his hand. She led him out the side door before she vanished in a puff of smoke and returned a few minutes later with a pair of full super soakers. He grinned and nodded before they ran out to the pool to find the trio tanning. They let their barrage of water fall only to have the three retaliate violently.

After about ten minutes of chasing they had finally caught Riku and threw him into the water and then seconds later Yuffie appeared in a puff of smoke above him for a cannonball. He managed to duck out of the way just in time. But everyone was laughing. There was even applause from the duo that had just entered the backyard. Xion was wearing a green bikini and Roxas was wearing checkerboard swimming trunks. They came out to enjoy the pool after their movie had finished and everyone got back into the water. They had a lot of fun chasing each other around and throwing each other into the pool while Aqua continued tanning.


End file.
